


Cover Up

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [27]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: Byulyi's just, you know, weak.





	Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mamamoo.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.  
> Title taken from Taeyeon's Cover Up.

Wheein’s bubbly laughter is intoxicating. It’s soft and sweet, like the dimple that often appears on her cheek. Wheein must know exactly what it is that she is capable of doing to Byulyi. It makes Byulyi feel weak in her knees but Byulyi remains fond as she runs her fingers through Wheein’s hair. Wheein smiles in response, eyes forming crescents that light up her face as she spreads out her arms, asking Byulyi for a hug. When Byulyi doesn’t respond, Wheein drops her weight against Byulyi. Despite Byulyi’s efforts to remain aloof, she catches Wheein, just like every other time.

 

_Fin._

 


End file.
